Astrology Kisses
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: "Taurus? Pisces?" Delia asked, pushing up her glasses. Jasmine shook her head. "Leo?" A voice asked. Jasmine nodded her head yes. "Yea, Leo Johnson. He's known as the brawn of Seth's gr.." The gang turned around to see the said brunette smirking at them. He was sitting right in the seat behind Lindy, his head happily resting on the crook of her neck. (CHP.4 POSTED) (FIXED!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Guys I have had this written since March 26th. That is sad. School has been hectic. And I know what you have been thinking. Another story with your infrequent posting.. I'm a fanfiction whore, sue me. Lol not really. Well tell me what you think of the story so far. **

**Btw I mad the mistake. So right now the gang is 15 but not Garrett BUT THEY ARE ALL SOPHOMORES. I forgot Seth was a senior when Lindy was a freshman. So in this Seth was really a junior when he liked her, or he got held back for missing too much school, whatever you want to believe. **

**MY FIRST CHAPTER OVER SEVEN THOUSAND WORDS! I fixed mother bugs..I hope. Okay I really don't know how long this is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are dating." Delia admitted. In her glasses provided image was Logan Watson and Jasmine in the school cafeteria sitting close together. If Delia was being honest she knew no one in the group could believe they got together. What with Logan's too cool for school attitude and Jasmine's Straight A fashionista persona they didn't quite match together.

Logan Watson was a fairly tall, 15 year old, dirty blonde (contributed by their father) with sun kissed skin and doe brown eyes. He was slender but within he contained a least a small portion of muscle. He was dressed in a blue checkered shirt over a whitish shirt with some jeans.

Jasmine Curda was a petite around 5'5, 15 years, with pin straight black hair. With her parents different nationalities they supplied her with her different features. Her slender figure was from here mother as her rosy cheeks. Jasmine's olive fair skin was a gift from her father. Being the latest fashionista she was rocking a neck high collar red ruffle shirt to go with her black/green striped skirt, finished off with her black wedges.

_See completely different_. Delia thought. _But I shouldn't judge were not all alike well Lindy and Logan, seeing they were twins. _

She was right.

Delia Gilman, the quirky one of the group. Being the youngest she was just recently 15. Around 5,6 she was considered the tallest girl, but not by much. She had light skin, but could not be burned easily. Her wavy dark hair framed her dark brown eyes. Delia was dressed in a black white-hearted sweater with beige skinny jeans, paired off with some moccasins.

"Well congrats you guys."Garrett Clark smiled at his friends. Right next to Delia there he was. He smiled at her. Delia blushed. He was a tan, chestnut haired, blue eyed newly 16year old. He was surprisingly the oldest out of the group. He was around 5'8 only an inch shorter than Logan. Being the rugby player he is he was slender but did have some muscle. He was dressed in a light blue sweater with some jeans.

And on the couch alone was the last member Lindy Watson. Fraternal twin to Logan. Being the shortest she was 5'4. She had sun kissed skin, light blonde hair, and brown eyes. Lindy was looking on the table picking at her white ruffled lacy top covered up by threes buttons of her red plaid checkered shirt. The jean shorts displayed her sun kissed legs from gymnastics and ended with converse.

_I can't believe there dating. Lindy thought. Wow. Didn't see that happening. _

"Lindy are you okay with this?" Jasmine asked. She did like Logan, but her friendship with Lindy was strong. "I don't want this to be uncomfortable."

"No it's fine. I didn't see this coming." Lindy smiled. She was being honest. She was happy for them, but this was a shock. _Jasmine liked Logan this whole time, how did I not notice this? I got to step up my game. _

"How did this happen?" Delia asked sipping her straw and opening her mouth again to get it it without using her hands. Garrett laughed at her quirkyness. Lindy listened in.

"Yea how did this happen?"

Jasmine and Logan thought back to that day.

* * *

_"Vote!" The girl chorused. All three of they're hands came up. Logan and Garrett looked at each other. Pink hair. Counting five seconds they tried to run, only to be tackled by Delia and Jasmine. _

_Later that day the girls were playing with the boys hair. Delia with Garrett's. Lindy and Jasmine with Logan's. Lindy couldn't believe her brother went through with it. I need a picture. Lindy ran up with Delia to get her camera. _

_"Really guys? Pink hair?" Logan asked Jasmine referring to his pink ends. Jasmine laughed and held her stomach. _

_"You have to admit this is funny." She laughed. Garrett got up and laughed mumbling something the lines of rugby practice. When he really went to leave them alone. Being Logan's best friend and the only guy in the group, Logan confided in him telling him 'dude, I'm getting confused around Jasmine. Is that weird?' _

_Logan noticed him leaving and looked at Jasmine. Great...they were alone. Again here comes the confusing feelings. _

_"Maybe it is a little funny." Logan admitted. He let out a small chuckle. Jasmine smiled, then frowned. "What's wrong?" _

_"I remembered the only reason I put my hair pink because I wanted it to match my dress." Logan gave her a look of confusion so she continued. "My parents want me to go to a dinner party with them and I have the dress, the hair, all I need is a.." _

_"A..." Logan trailed off. Jasmine turned to play with some beads. _

_"A date." She admitted. Logan slowly approached her. _

_"Well if you want.." Logan paused. Jasmine turned and looked at him. "I could be your date." _

_"Really?" She asked. He nodded. A small blushed appeared on her olive skin, as did a small smile. "That's cool._"

* * *

"Aww that's so sweet." Lindy said. Her thoughts went back to when they dyed their hair pink. That was the 17th so... "You guys have been dating for 3 weeks?"

A small guilty smile crept onto Jasmine's face. "Surprise?"

"So that's what you kept leaving for, I thought you lost your goat." Delia admitted. Jasmine shook her head no. She went to say something when a look of disgust crossed her face.

"It's them again." Jasmine admitted. The group knew who them was. Seth Wall** (just pretend he's a junior now) ** and his girlfriend Amanda Tanner. Back when Lindy was a freshman - she's a sophomore - she had a crush on Seth. As did he but only for her beauty. He wasn't the only one to notice Lindy changed from a sarcastic nerd but to a pretty girl. So he 'liked' her. After Lindy rejecting him at the party, he played it off and dated this really slut-friendly girl. And being they as the same lunch block you could see them kissing. Which was a lot.

"Ugh." Lindy commented. "Is he trying to swallow that girl?"

"I think they're kissing." Delia commented. **(Who can guess where these lines are from. Haha. From my favorite red head) **Lindy made a face. No she doesn't like Seth, she's trying to eat while they are kissing. Okay I can hear things, and see. Eww.

Garrett trying to keep his innocence he put his hands over his face. Do they not know they germs that saliva spreads. And on a clean table where janitors cleaned. No class. He then spotted a can of soda just laying there. "Use a coaster!"

Realizing he exclaimed it he turned his head around to stare at Delia. The rest of them they started to laugh. Garrett leaned down into his chair. Well that was embarrassing. To make him feel better Delia offered him a skittle.

"Skittle?" She asked.

"Thanks Delia." He took the skittle from her hand, longer than 4 seconds. He popped it in his mouth and looked at Jasmine, Lindy, and Logan. Logan gave him a look and shook his head.

Something you should know about Garrett & Delia is that they like each other. Like in a romantic way, its just Garrett doesn't have the guts to ask her out. Turning his head Logan to where the rest of them were looking. They were looking at the clock, which was above Seth and Amanda.

Delia looked at the clock, when she realized Amanda and Seth had stopped canoodling. There was three people of them arguing. Seth, Amanda, and a brunette.

"Who's that?" Delia asked about the tall brunette male once residing at Seth's table, to an empty table, a few tables away from them. Jasmine sized him up, being a fashionista she also knew who was who. She couldn't tell who it was from the back. He had dark hair that reached his neck.

"I don't know." Jasmine answered.

"I'll find out." Logan answered, trying to impress his girlfriend. He stood up and picked up Garrett. Garrett gave him a look. "Let's go Garrett."

The two boys walked to the soda machine, taking long strides. Acting all casual. Fortunately the brunette was looking at the other side of the cafeteria, you could see his face but he couldn't see you. Logan pulled out his phone. He opened his phone and pretended to yawn, snapping the pic, he ran back to the table. At the sound of a flash the brunette turned around. Garrett just stood there. The brunette looked at him.

"Hi." Garrett greeted.

"Hey." The brunette greeted back.

"Bye!" Garrett ran back to the table.

"I got a picture." Logan boasted. Jasmine smiled at her boyfriend and took a look at the pic showing it to the girls. The brunette was very attractive. He had tan skin with dark eyes. His dark hair did in fact come up to his base if his neck, but was controlled. Jasmine took a closer look and noticed two birthmarks on his cheeks. **(DO Y'ALL REALLY NEED ME TO TELL YOU WHO IS PLAYING HIM? 3 )**

"Oh I know who it is." Jasmine spoke up. The group looked at her, when she didn't say something. "It's something Johnson. His's name is an astrology sign though. Um.."

"Aries?" Garrett asked. She shook her head.

"Taurus? Pisces?" Delia asked, pushing up her glasses. Jasmine shook her head.

"Leo?" A voice asked. Jasmine nodded her head yes.

"Yea, Leo Johnson. He's known as the brawn of Seth's gr.." The gang turned around to see the said brunette smirking at them. He was sitting right in the seat behind Lindy, his head happily resting on the crook of her neck, his dark hair tickling her neck. Lindy tried to shake him off, but he stayed put. To keep his balance he placed his hands on the blonde waist.

"We weren't talking about you." Delia immediately said. The table groaned.

"Ok we were. How did you know?" Lindy asked not looking at him. _Someone has boundary issues. _

"You really thought I didn't see that camera flash?" He asked. Logan looked at Garrett, giving an accusing look, hoping Leo didn't notice that blonde tuff of hair.

"That is right Garrett, we do not take pictures of strangers." Logan announced. Garrett gave him a look. Leo smirked.

"So what do you guys want to know?" Leo asked. "Trust me I'd rather be answering your questions, then watch that. Ew."

"Aren't you part of Seth's crowd?" Lindy asked. Leo looked at the blonde. He shook his head.

"Not anymore."

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"They wanted me to beat up some guy up because he apparently 'made a pass' at Amanda. So I said no and left. I may be considered tough at this school, but I won't beat someone up for something they didn't do." Leo explained. The group nodded with respect. Leo Johnson was considered the brawn of Seth's group and he was known to be very forward with people, especially girls.

"Aren't you the girl that rejected Seth?" Leo asked putting his attention on Lindy. Turning her head around, She nodded. It was like everyone knew her by that. The girl dumb enough to reject Seth.

Lindy just stared at Leo. His eyes seem to _sparkle_ upon the sight of the blonde. Realizing they werent that far apart she could..; Shaking her head she answered his question.

"Yes." She said. Leo smiled charmingly at the blonde. Something irked inside her. "I have a name you know? We all do."

"I know Little Lindy Watson." He spoke. Lindy gave him a look. Little Lindy? "Your brothers name is Logan, and your friends names are Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett."

"How did you know our names?" Logan asked.

"After that freshman party you two had everyone knows your names." Leo admitted. Jasmine gave an oh yea gesture. We are totally set for school year! Logan chuckled at his girlfriend's actions. Delia looked at brunette. She leaned forward as if judging him. She narrowed her eyes at him. Leo did the same.

"What do you think every party needs?" Delia asked.

"A goat." Leo answered. "Every party is better with a goat...and foam."

Delia smiled at Leo. Leo let out a flirty smile. Garrett looked at them. He felt something burn in his chest. It was like pushing out. He didn't like this feeling. It was new, he wondered what is was. Shaking his head he heard Leo talking to Delia.

"Right!" Delia laughed. _So maybe I'm using Leo, but Garrett doesn't seem brave enough to ask me out. Maybe Jasmine's right, he just needs a little push. _

"Cute." Leo commented. Garrett shook his head. The feeling was back again. He looked at Leo. He knew Leo was very straightforward with girls. Would Leo ask out Delia? The thought of innocent Delia dating someone so straightforward was. _I mean I-_

"Oops." Garrett spoke dropping his soda all over his shirt, after he pretended to extend his hand. "This stain! I need to get this cleaned, come on Delia." He quickly grabbed the black haired girls hand. He said good bye to the rest of them and tugged Delia away. As they left so did the burning feeling.

"That was weird." Lindy commented. She felt a tickling sensation in her neck. Oh yea if was his hair. "They left you don't have to sit behind me."

"Nah I'm comfortable here." Leo cockily replied. Jasmine looked at two a mental smirk in her head. She always felt that Lindy felt left out because they were all dating and... she wasn't.

It wasn't that Lindy didn't date. She did it was just they never liked her for her everything. Either she was too peppy, too health conscious, or just liked her for her looks. But for some reason Jasmine could just see Lindy and Leo together. And Leo wasn't big on judging people by their appearance, so it was even better.

"Logan can you help me with something. Right now." She spoke. Logan looked up from his plate of pasta. His slurped up his last piece. His mouth had the orange sauce all over it.

"What." He asked. Jasmine gave him a look and tugged him up. "Whoa! Bye Lindy, Leo."

The blonde and brunette were left in silence. Leo was still placed behind Lindy resting his head in her shoulder. Very oblivious to the people staring, well Leo was. Lindy's cheeks were heating up as she saw more people looking at them.

"Why are you red? What too close for comfort?" Leo asked with a smirk. Lindy shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"Can you sit next to me and not behind me?" Lindy ask. Leo was puzzled for a second when he looked around and noticed them. Each clique had begun to look at him and the blonde. He understood why. Ever since Lindy rejected Seth, his whole group dislike the girl and her group. And here was an ex member hanging out with Lindy. _What was that all about?_ It didn't help that they were completely different from each other.

Leo was dressed in black elbow length shirt with buttons. The shirt itself was tight around the abdominal area showing off what scared people the most about him. Giving off a I-Dont-give-a-shit aura. While Lindy was known as the peppy girl who teaches Vegetation. The whole lunchroom was looking at him.

"Who cares what they think?" Leo asked being the straightforward guy he was. "It's not like we're doing it on the lunch table. We're just sitting and talking. Like that's a crime."

Still thinking the idea was stupid he moved in front of Lindy. She smiled looking up at him. "Better?"

"Yup."

* * *

"So why are we watching them like creepy stalkers?" Logan asked his girlfriend. The two were perched outside the lunchroom using two binoculars to observe Lindy and Leo.

"We are not stalking we are closely observing."

"Sounds like stalking to me." Logan admitted. Jasmine hushed her boyfriend and continued to look at the pair. She considered herself a Cupid for these two. She wanted Lindy to find someone and Leo seemed like he would be a great match.

"I sense a plan coming." Logan spoke.

* * *

**IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF. **

**Because my love for leolivia is insane. MY BBYS! So by now you know the couples. Lol. So comment what you think? For those who follow PLR on my account I have a chapter written you want me to post it? Til next time. -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm really happy about the number of reviews this got. You us are awesome! So here ya go chapter 2. You'll meet some new characters. So yea...**

**ALSO for 'I'M BACK BABY-ee for SIU fandom if you guys could create a male O.C and maybe a female O.C that would be great. **

**Disclaimer. I own no one but my O.C's**

* * *

"Garrett slow down!" Delia exclaimed as he dragged her away to the washroom. She pushedup her glasses wondering why would Garrett be running so fast. Truth be told he wanted to get away from Leo.

_He's a nice guy and all but he's too flirty_. Garrett thought. Jealousy sang in his head. He wasn't going to deny it. It wouldn't be like one of those stories where he denies his feelings. He had a crush on Delia. A tiny microscopic crush on her. But he never felt jealous before.

"We're here!" Garrett announced halting at his locker. Which so happened to be located next to Delia's. Delia looked at him. _And I thought I was strange. _

"Why are we at your locker if you wanted to clean your shirt?" Delia asked, Garrett mentally hit himself. I did not think this through. Garrett chuckled nervously and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Because I have an extra shirt in my locker! I love my locker. It's in there. It's soft and striped! And long sleeved!" Garrett rambled. _Curse my lack of lying skills. _He opened his locker. Luckily there was a shirt there. He flung his shirt off -causing it to land on Delia's face (she didn't see anything) - and put the another one on. "There! Perfect!"

"Okay.." Delia started off. Noticing someone watching them.

* * *

"Better?" Leo asked. Lindy nodded. The two sat alone in silence at the table. Most of the audience looked away however there were still some viewers. Lindy picked at her salad. Her fork punctured a tomato slice.

Nope she couldn't do it. She put the fork down. "Why are they still staring at us?"

"Oh this is ridiculous." Leo spoke exasperated with how everyone was acting. They were eating, they weren't even talking anymore! Why do they keep looking over here? Leo stood up to say something when Lindy pulled him down. He plopped down close to the blonde that there legs touched.

"Don't make a scene about it." Lindy scolded. Leo stuck out his tongue but shook his head anyway. Lindy seemed like a really sweet girl it didn't make sense of why Seth's group Didn't like her. He felt kind of bad for Lindy, everyone was staring at them because of him.

Truth be told due to his bad boy -dont-give-a-shit- aura people tend to watch him. It didn't help that he was so forward with people. But that what's attracted people to him. With him there would be no bullshit. Hell Leo might be one of the genuine people in the school.

He picked up his bag and Lindy's tray. "Follow me**." **

The blonde was taken aback. She just met him like 20 minutes ago. She was supposed to follow him? The brunette noticed her hesitation. And quickly spoke. "I've talked to you for 20 minutes little Lindy. It's far to early for me to make a move on you. You just have to trust me."

"Okay." Lindy answered after a while. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. The two walked out of the cafeteria doors. Lindy was still a little cautious, she made sure she knew where the exits were. Leo chuckled as they walked out into the courtyard which was empty except for a few -as they are in high school status- nerds playing chess.

"Hey Sophie." Leo greeted as they entered. A shy pretty brunette girl with glasses waved back and began playing chess. Lindy looked at him. Being the brawn of Seth's group she didn't really expect Leo to talk to anyone under his social standing. "She's my baby sister. She's really shy."

"Wow. You too don't seem like you would be related. I mean personality wise." Lindy added.

"Why cause she's shy as a little bug and I'm loud?" Leo asked a small smirk on his face.

"No. I mean yes. Yea kinda. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't do that whole bullshit thing. Honesty is better." Leo reminded. Lindy nodded. "Plus it's more attractive on girls."

"Are you always this forward?"

"Believe it or not Lindy, I'm way more forward than this. I'm surprised we aren't making out by now." Leo honestly spoke. He wasn't gonna lie Lindy was a very beautiful girl. Of course anyone could see that.

"Um ok. I thought you said it was too soon to make a move on me." Lindy reminded.

"The day is still young Little Lindy." He teased. She stuck on her tongue. "I just realized we are standing like idiots. Come on let's sit."

The brunette gestured to the green field underneath them. Lindy hesitated. It wasn't that she was so girly dirt disgusted her, it's just her brand new ($25) jeans might get dirty. Leo looked at her. He let out a soft little chuckled. He went to take off his shirt, when Lindy stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

**"**Milking a cow. Im taking my shirt off." Lindy went to speak when Leo did. "Unless you have a wad of one dollar bills I suggest you turn around, this ain't a free show."

Lindy quickly turned around. Leo smirked a bit. The innocence of her. Shaking his head he took off his shirt and searched through his bag for a new one. He picked up and placed it on his body, a blue 3/4 long sleeve shirt with black fading stripes **(LIKE JACK IS WEARING FOR THE SEASON FOUR PIC WHERE THE FOUR GUYS KIND OF LOOK LIKE BAD BOYS) **

"You can turn around." He spoke. Lindy turned around. He layed out his shirt on the ground. Lindy went to tell him he didn't need to do that, but he looked at her. "Sit."

"Thanks." She thanked. She sat down and began to open her salad box. It was a salad with some chicken mixed in. She began to eat it when she felt Leo staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"This is boring, you're not talking."

"I'm eating!"

"Well I'm bored." Leo noticed the food. "Food!"

**"**Hey! Paws off." Lindy joked as he went to get some. Leo pouted.

"I'm a growing boy. I need to food to live." He joked pretending to pass out. He lied on the ground. Lindy just looked at him. He opened one eye. "You need to kiss him to wake him up."

"How bout I give you some food." Lindy offered. Leo opened his eyes and sat up. He nodded. Lindy smiled and gave him another fork she had. It was for Jasmine but whatever. He took the fork and ate a little of the food.

_I am eating with a stranger_. She thought. She looked him over. _A cute stranger but still. He seems harmless whatever. _

"You have study hall next don't you?" Leo asked. She nodded. He did too. Soon the food was gone and the two just sat. "Yea I do too. I would've ditched by now but you seem interesting so I'm going to stay."

"Again very forward." Lindy reminded. He smiled.

"Get used to it Little Lindy."

"Shut up." She joked.

* * *

"Jasmine I know you're this big detective and everything but seriously do we have to watch them?" Logan asked his girlfriend. She nodded. The two were currently sitting at table far away so Lindy couldn't see them/but close enough where they could here. Which was ironically near the chess teams game.

Sophie (I'm thinking of her being portrayed by either Kelli Berglund) was watching the two from a distance. Being a shy nerd most people would overlook her, but with her brother beingthe brawn of the school it was hard not too. Her pushed her glasses up looking at them. They were Jasmine Curda and Logan Watson.

They were watching her brother.

She took out her phone and searched up her brothers contact. She laughed at his contact pic. She sent a quick text.

**Your dates brother and his girlfriend are watching you and her**.

"Yes we are watching them." Jasmine explained. "Come on you should be happy for her. We could get her a boyfriend. She probably feels so lonely that she's the only one not dating"

"Yea Jasmine finding a guys sisters a boyfriend is not really something we do."

"Don't be overprotective. Come on she should be happy."

"Okay fine. But did it have to be him? I mean if he breaks her heart I can't teach him a lesson, he'll send me to the hospital."

"You'll be fine. The worse is just a black eye."

"Jasmine!"

* * *

Leo received his sisters text. He laughed. Lindy right now was telling him of the whole Sherri thing. Shit it's 1:20! Leo stood up. She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go. Just some family things. So come on." Leo began to walk away when he realized she wasn't following him. "Well..."

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your next class." He stated. "Which starts in 5 minutes."

"I'm up!"

* * *

**So please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed that personality change in Leo. So what do you guys think of this chapter. You get more into Lindy/Leo's friendship/new stranger ship. What do you think of Sophie? I really don't know if she will be a big part in this. And I made sure I had a least one moment for every couple in this book. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Since I can't post this weekend I'm posting now. I tried to do what I meetings before but now that's just a hassle. Well tomorrow imma watch frozen again so yea... REVIEW MY DARLINGS! **

**Disclaimer/ I own my OC'S **

* * *

"You weren't kidding about that whole 100% attendance thing." Leo smiled as Lindy jumped up, after hearing class started in 5 minutes. Lindy blushed and pull back a piece of her hair. She picked up Leo's shirt and handled it to him. He took it and stuffed it in his bag. "Come on."

"Why are you walking me to class?" Lindy asked. "I mean you just met me."

"I like spending time with you Little Lindy, you are very interesting. And I want to hear more about the whole Sherri situation." Leo explained. Lindy nodded. She was interesting? Beside her friends she didn't think she was really that interesting. She let out a soft smile. The pair walked out to where Sophie was. "Give me a sec."

Leo walked over to his sister. The nerds looked at him, no not with fear, because Sophie was in their crowd he was nice to them, but he was so kind with his sister."Hey little ladybug I'll meet you at the courtyard, when I get back from walking Lindy to her class."

Sophie pushed her glasses up and let out a little kissy face, referring to Lindy/Leo. A soft blush (you couldn't see it unless you were really close to him) He rolled his eyes and squeezed his sisters shoulders. He joked. "Shut up squirt."

Lindy smiled at the interaction of the Johnson siblings. Aww. Leo soon left his sister and went to where Lindy was. "So you were saying?"

"So after the whole dance ended I heard she got sent to another school."

"To think she was the nicest girl in school."

"Well she's not." Lindy defended. "She came to my house and attacked me."

Leo let out a little whistle. "Little Lindy got into a girlfight. I would kill to see that. Was there mud?"

"No. No mud."

"Damn." Leo muttered. Lindy blushed and continued walking, and listened to Leo whispering something under his breath. She let out a little hum.

"What are your family things?" Lindy asked remembering why he was leaving early. He gave her a little look. She asked me that?

"Somebody's getting forward." Leo commented, Lindy went to apologize when Leo chuckled. He put his arm around her shoulders as they continued walking. He bit his lip to think. "Well Lindy my family is how you say very complicated. Dad works a lot, Grandma is a funny bitter old woman **(HIS GRANDMA IS BENNY FROM GEORGE LOPEZ),** and don't even get me started on me and my sister. So to answer your question I have to help my grandmother move into my house."

"Well aren't you helpful?" Lindy asked/teased. Leo flushed. "You seem so different from your bad boy persona."

"I'm a bad boy?" Leo asked puzzled. Was he really considered a bad boy. "I thought I was just the brawn. And don't tell too many people I'm sweet. If someone messes with someone I care about they need to piss themselves thinking I might hurt them."

"Okay." Lindy replied figuring him out a bit. So he was sweet but needed to seem tough around others so no one messed with who he cared about. The two approached in front of class. It was 2 minutes until the bell rang.

_Yes! I made it with minutes to spare!_ Lindy thought happily. _Thank ya nature_.

"Easy there Miss. Happy Pants." Leo teased. Lindy looked down.

"Thanks for walking me to class Leo." She thanked him. He shrugged saying it wasn't a big deal. She went to leave when Leo stopped her. Oh right she forgot to say bye. She turned to extend her hand. Leo glanced at it.

"Bring it in." Leo spoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist. He was actually a good hugger. She smiled in content. Well until she pulled away when Leo made the comment of ... "You know your butt looks good in those jeans."

"Okay! To forward." Lindy blushed. "And thank you."

"Again sorry you should expect this coming by now. And your welcome. Bye Little Lindy." Leo bid farewell and walked down the corner. Lindy looked at his retreating figure and entered her class.

Rrrriiinnnggg! The bell rung. The hallways at DTKA high began clearing out and Leo walked alone in the halls. He heard someone shuffling down the other corner so he followed the noise. It was his sister, she was getting pushed into the wall by some senior. Trying to make a move on her.

Her books were scattered on the floor and the seniors hand was on the side of her stomach. Her purple shirt getting pushed up. Leo growled.

His vision grew dark. He yanked the senior by the collar and pushed him against the wall. The senior went to snap back when he saw it was Leo. Even the seniors were scared of him. His eyes were narrowed giving him a death glare.

"Don't touch her. I swear togod, if I ever see you come near her again I will destroy you understood?" The senior didn't say anything. Leo pushed him closer to the locker. Sophie glanced carefully at her brother. "Understood?"

"Yes! Can't breathe!" The senior spoke. Leo let him go and he ran off. Leo scanned over his sister. Her hair a little messy but other than that she was okay. He picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked tenderly.

"Yes. I'm fine." Sophie spoke pushing up her glasses. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. I wasn't the one almost getting groped by some senior. So this isn't about me."

"I could've handle it." Sophie whispered. Leo gave her a tender look. He went to speak but cut off.

"Handle what?" A voice asked. Sophie blushed and Leo smirked.

"Hey man! What's up?" Leo asked his mood instantly changing. The tall brunette's attention was now placed on a equally attractive shorter brunette (like 2 inches off than Leo), his friend Brody.

"Not much." Brody replied. He smirked at Sophie, putting an arm around her waist. "Hi pretty lady."

She let out a blush and gave him a little push. No they weren't dating. But Leo could tell Brody liked her, nerd and all. Which he was glad that someone else would protect his baby sister. Brody noticed Sophie's scared little look. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Sophie spoke as Leo answered. "Rick the senior tried to grope her."

"What?" He asked. Sophie went to hug Brody, hugging his neck, Brody wrapped his other arm around Sophie. He began running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Soph."

He gave out a glare. Covering her ears, with both his hands, Brody spoke "You know we're kicking this guys ass right?"

"Oh yea definitely." Leo agreed. The two pulled away and Brody offered Sophie his hoodie if she really felt uncomfortable. She put it on and the two glanced at each other. Leo gave his sister the kissy face and walked out.

He trusted Brody enough to bring his sister home. And he (Brody) would practically kill any guy that tried to touch her. So she had two bodyguards. As he was still walking he remembered something.

_Are Jasmine & Logan still following me? _

* * *

"Jasmine are you really gonna follow this guy all day?" Logan asked his girlfriend through the phone. She didn't have class yet he did. Jasmine nodded realizing he couldn't see her.

"Yea I am. Don't worry I'm a junior detective ill be really secretive. I'm hanging up before I get caught. Bye." Jasmine quickly shut her pink sparkle phone and hid it in her pocket. She really thinks Leo and Lindy would be so cute together. She just needs to make sure he isn't dating anyone.

Jasmine tip toed down the hall as she spotted Leo entered a hallway. She gently peeked out the corner to see Leo slam Rick into a wall. _Well remind me not to piss him off. _Soon Rick scurried off and Leo's mood changed. He walked out and Jasmine pushed herself closer to the wall.

Leo soon walked out of the door, stopping, and then continued again. Jasmine followed making sure she wasn't heard/seen. The petite girl followed Leo to the outside of the school. When all of a sudden he stopped and sat down on one of the tables.

_Okay? Why is he sitting down? _Jasmine came closer to see that Leo was talking to someone on the phone. He voice came out soothing and gentle, very different from that brawn boy facade he seems to appear to have. Jasmine wanted to know who he was talking to.

She came closer when she flung herself against the wall again. Sophie was walking out and heading towards her brother when he hung up the phone. She held her breath and waited. Soon a couple of minutes passed and she turned.

But they were gone.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. YES I HAD TO INCLUDE A NEW GUY! So you guys shipping Brody/Sophie? So who was Leo talking to? I don't like Rick. Do you think Jasmine will try to follow them? Next chapter will contain Garrett and Delia. So stayed tune. So I'm posting today because Friday-Sat I have friends over so yea. Til next time. -A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I made this longer cause if I can't post more then I want to leave on a good chapter. My cousin is arriving on the 11th so the 10th can be my last day. Depending on her stay I might not be able to post in August. But I'm not sure. I want to be a good author but its getting so hectic. But I promised you ill still be active on my Instagram. So I won't be dead. I can access by my phone. This chapter I introduce more characters but I'm pretty no more after this.**

**I'm sorry for the bugs, I have not idea why that's happening. Well here's your chapter. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY (To my Americans)**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. But my plot and characters.**

* * *

_Ugh! Dang it!_ Jasmine thought. She looked at her phone. Of course she wanted to follow them but her fashion designing class started earlier today. Ugh! She would need someone to take over her spot.

_Logan. No. _

_Lindy. No._

A smile came to her face. She knew who to call. Dialing her friends number she waited. Two for the price of one. "Hey Delia? Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm with Garrett right now but I should be able to do that. You're in luck I'm washing Ida tomorrow." Delia explained. Garrett gave her a strange look. He knew Jasmine called but what did she possibly want. The black haired teen hung up the phone and looked at Garrett.

What did Jasmine want?"

Oh to go spy on Leo. You wanna help me?" Delia asked. Why did she ask? Of course Garrett would say no. He's one of her best friends but he can be kind of a spineless jellyfish. Garrett thought it over.

Why would Jasmine spy on Leo? But ask Delia? If Delia followed him what if Leo caught her. Charmed him with his looks and they would be dating. No! Not gonna happen. "I'm in!"

Delia smiled. "Good. Jasmine said she followed him all the way to the courtyard. Lets start there." Garrett nodded and smiled. He had to agree. He didnt know Leo. And to be honest he gives off the whole undercover bad boy who's in something way over his head vibe. A mouthful but it's the truth. Well the truth, assuming. The pair walked out to the courtyard seeing no one in sight. Great no one here, so no one to look for. Garrett thought. Unfortunately Delia looked around the courtyard to see any familiar brunette. No one in school had Leo's hair. Guys who had long hair usually turned it to dreadlocks or became hipsters/hippies. So that was a easy trademark.

Delia smiled as she spotted two brunette sitting at the bench. It had to be Leo. But then who was the girl? His girlfriend** (REMEMBER NO ONE BESIDES LINDY/maybe JASMINE KNOWS HE HAS A SISTER)** That can't be good. She had already guessed Jasmine wanted Lindy to date Leo, she did too so he can't have a girlfriend.

We found him so we should just go back." Garrett spoke looking around. Delia gave him a wait signal and walked toward them. Leo was placed on the right side of the bench leaning back. While the girl was on the left side. A tall brunette had just left so it was just them too. Delia glanced over the girls wore a baggy college sweatshirt, which Delia knew wasn't hers. Blue skinny jeans and converse. She was a pretty girl no doubt, but she didn't really think she was Leo's type. Just like her black framed glasses rimmed the brunette's face.

It wasn't that she was a nerd but they didn't give off a couple vibe. Leo glanced at the brunette as he started to speak.

"Delia?" Garrett asked nervously.

"Shhhh." Delia whispered. Delia tiptoes closer to the brunette's. She hid behind the trees and listened closely.

"So you excited?" The girl asked.

"Yea ecstatic. The circumstances are amazing." Leo spoke sarcastically as he gave a fake smile. The brunette scowled at him.

"No need to be grumpy. It's just you seem a little off maybe actually seeing h-"

"I'm not off. Okay? I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. Really."

"Okay ill choose believe for now but I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Yea I know. Thanks."

"What's a twin for?" The girl laughed. Delia let out a sigh of relief. Good they were twins. But what in the heck were they talking about? Leo smiled. A bus appeared. Delia looked at them. Where was the bus taking them?

"Ready?" Leo nodded. The twins walked up the bus and the bus driver smiled at them. He even addressed them by their names. Leo and Sophie. That's weird why would the bus driver recognized them. Most importantly why were they the only two on the bus. Delia heard Garrett keep repeating her name. The bus drove off.

"Delia?" He whispered.

"What?" Delia whipped around. Oh. She gulped. "Hi Principal Taylor."

* * *

Jasmine slid into her Chemistry seat right next to her boyfriend Logan. When they first began dating it only made sense to her that they should sit next to each other. She smiled as he greeted her.

"So how was spying on my twins future boy-" Logan stopped. He couldn't say those words. He swallowed. "Male friend?"

Jasmine smiled. It was cute how he couldn't say boyfriend. "I lost him but Delia and Garrett are helping me out."

"How did you get Garrett to go along with it?" Logan asked. Stupid question. He knew why Garrett went along with it, or even considered it.

"Delia?"

"Delia." Jasmine agreed. "How come we all know they should be together yet they won't be together?"

I don't know. They're strange." Jasmine smiled when she felt a buzzing in her phone. She looked around and noticed the teacher was sleeping. She smirked and took out her phone. It was a text from Lindy. She widened her eyes. _Crap_! Logan took a look as well and widened his eyes.

**SOS! DELIA AND GARRETT GOT DETENTION FOR TRYING TO DITCH SCHOOL?! -Lindy **

I can't believe they got caught." Jasmine spoke. She felt sorry. She went to make a scene so she would be sent to detention when she received another text. It was from.. Delia? She opened the message for it was like a paragraph.

**We're in detention. DON'T MAKE A SCENE TO JOIN US! Followed Leo and saw he left on a bus with his twin and they were the only two on the bus. Talked about Leo visiting someone. Any ideas?! C u later. -DG**

Jasmine knew that brunette girl couldn't be his girlfriend. She looked too much like him. And the fact the adoration she saw was more a sibling adoration. Plus she might've asked if any knew who the brunette was, and the geeks told her it was his baby sister, Sophie. Jasmine went to put her phone away when she remembered something.

To: Lindy Watson

From: JAZ

**DON'T MAKE A SCENE! Garrett and Delia said not too. We need to talk at Rumble Juice.**

* * *

Lindy's phone gave off a little vibrate sound on her desk. Luckily they had a sub who told them just play on their phone but don't get caught. Her iphone 5 showed Jasmines face as she picked it up. A text from Jasmine.

**DON'T MAKE A SCENE! Garrett and Delia said not too. We need to talk at Rumble Juice. -Jaz**

She put down the book she was planning to slam on the floor. She looked around the room to see most kids on their phone. Unfortunately Seth Wall and his group happened to be in her class. Seeing it wasn't advanced she expected him here. But luckily they were talking to theirselves so they didn't notice glanced next to her. Her partner Lila was playing sugar rush so she was a no to talk to. Okay so Garrett and Delia had detention. Logan/Jasmine were in Chemistry. So here I am stuck in English. With Seth's group. Great. Not.

_Now don't get me wrong. I'm nice it's just Seth's group doesn't like me. Well at least most of them._ Lindy thought. She glanced over at Seth's group and looked down at her phone. She could remember them clearly.

When she was into Seth she learned a few things about his group. There was always 6 of them. Not including who they were dating. But always 6 of them, well there was until Leo left.

The (original before Amanda and any wannabes) members were Leo Johnson, Luna Moon, Parker Jones, Max Wilson, Chelsea Marxx and the leader Seth Wall. These six were all popular in their looks/intelligence (well some) and skills.

Luna Moon, a blonde, blue eyed girl with a big heart. Charmed with innocent looks she wasn't actually the smartest in the crayons box. However that's not what questioned people about her being in the group. She was incredibly sweet while the rest were snarky and sarcastic. But if you messed with her you would be dealing with her wrath. She's a biter. Though she sorta lacked brains she had a full blown imagination, probably because shes a philosophy major. Questions. And questions. Despite her personality she entered the group by Max wanting her in.

Parker Jones was a blonde brown eyed guy with a theater major as his life plan. Seriously this guy has had every lead in the plays and musical. The boy was a theater genius. He was kind to his friends (a prince to any girl he dated) Although he was a little snarky when it came to his old relationships -some heartbreaks- an unspoken rule to everyone not to ever bring them up. EVER. Parker joined when Luna spotted him singing and immediately wanted him in, with the help of Max of course.

Max Wilson was the only dirty blonde, green eyed guy in the group which gave him a certain hair advantage. He was Seth Walls first friend in the group. Although he was reckless, he was the absolute sweetest to Luna. Which wouldve made sense seeing he has a crush on her. However he was sneaky, he would find things out for people for a certain exchange. If someone Didn't fulfill their part lets just say it wouldn't be pretty. But he had a culinary skill to the extreme. He actually made his own lunch which he shared with the group-sometimes. Being the first one in the group Seth hand picked him precisely because... That's what no one knows. But he is Seth's choice. He doesn't question it.

And Chelsea Marxx a black haired, blue eyed girl. Blessed with her looks she easily had boyfriends-many in fact. She easily fit into the group. Although she had the face of an angel, she had the working mind of a devil. Her baby blues easily told lies to her boyfriends. In fact the only people she trusted were her group. Though she may come off with a sort I-don't-care vibe is very dedicated to helping little kids. Her only soft spot would be her baby brother. She entered the group when Seth made the comment of 'too much sausage not enough sauce.'

Lindy shook her head. From what she knew the order went Seth, Max, Chelsea, Leo, Luna, and Parker. Lindy remembered she forgot how Leo got in. He had told her how he expected he got in. Apparently Seth, Chelsea, and Max were walking around the mall when they saw him fighting. His old ju jit su class often let people walk in mainly cause it was so hot out. The three spotted him fighting a more advanced student and he won without breaking contact. They smirked as they watched them.

(THIS IS NOT LINDY THINKING. THIS IS JUST BACKGROUND info)

The three smirked as Leo bowed down. A thought came to Seth. Leo was a fighter. He would do perfect but he wouldn't say that. Immediately after Seth thought that, Chelsea quickly piped up saying he would be a great add to the group. And around that time him fighting he had no shirt on, so his naked torso was exposed to her. She licked her lips. Quickly making a plan to trap him she vouched for him. So that's how he got in.

Lindy felt as if she was being watched. She looked up to spot Seth Wall walking out and his remaining group staring at her. Chelsea smirked and whispered to Max. They smirked. Ordering the others up. They walked towards her. Chelsea being the leader in this apparently sat in front of Lila's desk cornering the two. Parker sat next to her glancing towards the left. Max was seated on Chelsea's right and glanced at Lindy. Luna feeling uncomfortable in this situation sat next to Max and quietly fiddling with a woven bracelet that smelled like cinnamon.

Chelsea bit her lip and smirked.

"Hey Watson."

* * *

**Uh oh. I smell trouble coming. So you met Seth's gang. Comment what ya think about them. Any predictions. I'll probably introduce Amanda next chapter. If you don't have IG these are my characters face claims.**

**Max- Luke Benward. **

**Parker- Ross Lynch**

**Luna- Dove Cameron **

**Chelsea- Vanessa Hudgens **

**Lila- Laura Marano (with highlights)**

**So... Til next time. -A**


End file.
